Don't forgett the love under the christmastree
by Jean-Baptistes-Muse
Summary: Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und zwei Männer wollen es in vollen Zügen genießen...tja wieder ein Federstreich von mir...


Alles war schon im tiefen Schnee versunken und die nächsten Flocken kündeten auch schon eine neue Nacht im Schneegestöber an.  
Nun, es war ja auch allerhöchste Zeit, dass London ein Schneekleid erhielt.  
Nur noch ein Abend vor Weihnachten!  
Es war schon spät, neun vor halb acht.  
Die Leute auf den Straßen wollten geschwind nach Hause.  
So auch ein Mann unter ihnen, der hier gewiss nicht zu Hause war, aber hier sein Herz verloren hatte.  
Dieser Mann hieß Craig Parker und war ein Neuseeländer.  
Er war hier seit drei Tagen zu Gast bei seiner Liebe.  
Weihnachten wollte er nirgendwo anders verbringen!  
Genau zu dieser Liebe wollte er nun und konnte es kaum noch erwarten in dessen Armen zu liegen.  
Viel zu lang war der Tag gewesen.  
Er hatte viel zu viele Anrufe nach Neuseeland tätigen müssen und auch noch Stress mit seinem Management gehabt, aber jetzt war alles für einen ruhigen Abend geregelt.

Craig zog sich seinen Schal fester um den Hals und stiefelte weiter.  
Es war der erste Urlaub, den die beiden zusammen verbrachten.  
Mittlerweile zählte ihre Zweisamkeit schon acht Monate und so schnell sollten sich ihre Herzen auch nicht wieder trennen.  
Craig spürte sein Herz deutlicher schlagen, als er an ihn dachte.  
Wie er ihn doch liebte!  
Sein Lachen, seine Wärme, seine Gefühle, sein ganzes Wesen!  
Und seit der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht gab es ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen, das schwer zu trennen war.

Craig kramte den Haustürschlüssel aus dem Mantel und wischte sich den Schnee aus den Haaren, bevor er ins Treppenhaus ging.  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging er die drei Etagen hinauf und schloss die Tür des Apartments auf.  
Endlich war er da!  
Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür auf und sah zu seiner Überraschung eine dunkle Wohnung.

Er zog seinen Mantel aus und stellte die Schuhe beiseite.  
„Orlando?"  
Stille.  
Wo war er jetzt noch?  
Craig kratzte sich die Stirn und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, doch im selben Moment erhellte sich etwas hinter ihm und er drehte sich um.  
An den Wänden hingen Lichterketten.  
Craig musste lächeln und atmete tief durch.  
Orlando war so romantisch, besonders jetzt während der Weihnachtszeit!  
Durch das sanfte Licht musste er auf den Boden blicken und sah dort Rosenblütenblätter. Unzählige!  
Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb.  
Wo war dieser Dummkopf bloß?  
Er wollte ihn sofort in die Arme nehmen und nie wieder los lassen!  
Doch beim genauer hinschauen bemerkte Craig, dass die Rosenblütenblätter zur Küche führten.

Er folgte dem Weg und sah, dass die Küche auch dunkel war.  
Noch ehe er auf die Idee kommen konnte den Lichtschalter zu betätigen, gingen auch da Lichterketten an.  
Er lächelte erneut und trat langsam ein.  
Es war noch immer ruhig im ganzen Apartment und nur leise kamen von draußen noch Verkehrsgeräusche herein.   
Auf dem Küchentisch stand ein Teller und darauf lag ein Bratapfel.  
„Die verbotene Weihnachtsfrucht!" flüsterte Craig lesend und hob einen Zettel vom Tisch auf. „Iss und genieße!" las er weiter.  
Eindeutig Orlandos Schrift!  
Er setzte sich und begann den Bratapfel mit Entzücken zu genießen.  
Es schmeckte wunderbar!

Als er fertig war, brachte er den Teller und Löffel zum Geschirrspüler und schaute sich ratlos um.  
Sogleich fiel ihm ein Blatt eines ‚Weihnachtssternes' am Türrahmen auf.  
Er trat näher und nahm es vorsichtig ab.  
‚Schlafzimmer' war mit schwarzer Farbe darauf geschrieben.  
Craig nahm es mit und öffnete die Tür, doch auch diesmal fand er keinen Orlando vor. Nur Kerzen!  
Er seufzte sehnsüchtig und trat zum Bett, wo auf Orlandos Seite mit Lebkuchenbuchstaben ‚Entkleide dich und entspanne im Bad' geschrieben war.  
Craig vernaschte das ‚B' und zog sich dann langsam aus.  
Das Blatt des ‚Weihnachtssterns' ließ er zurück und machte sich auf zum Bad.  
Er musste den Atem anhalten, als er es betrat.  
Kerzen in allen erdenklichen Varianten standen auf den Schränken, dem Boden, dem Fensterbrett, im Waschbecken und auf dem Badewannenrand.  
In der Badewanne war Wasser, wunderbares warmes Wasser.  
Craig stieg in die Wanne und spürte, wie sich Rosenblütenblätter an seinem Körper fest sogen.  
Er atmete den Duft des Badewassers tief ein und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück.  
Ihm hätte nichts entspannenderes einfallen können!  
Orlando war so aufmerksam!  
Ihm wurde warm ums Herz und er sprach ein leises Dankgebet dafür, so viel Glück gefunden zu haben.

Einige Kerzen brannten mit der Zeit nieder und es wurde dunkler.  
Craig richtete sich auf und sah ein Badetuch auf einem Schrank liegen.  
Er stieg aus der Wanne und wickelte das Tuch um sein Becken.  
Noch mit den Rosenblütenblättern an seinem Körper verließ er das Bad und erblickte auf dem Boden einen neuen Weg, diesmal aus gelben Rosenblütenblättern, und diese brachten ihn geradewegs zum Wohnzimmer.  
Sein Herzschlag setzte fast aus.  
Der Weihnachtsbaum war Nebensache!  
Der Anblick dieser Schönheit auf dem Boden verschlug ihm die Sprache!  
Wenige Kerzen erhellten den Raum und zeigten ein Meer von Rosenblütenblättern aller Farben auf dem Boden und sein Orlando lag darauf, völlig nackt, nur ein Hauch eines Seidentuchs bedeckte seinen Unterleib.  
Sein Kopf verweilte stützend auf einer Hand und seine dunkelbraunen Haare umspielten sein Gesicht und seine Schultern.  
Die dunklen und tiefgründigen Augen blickten wachsam zu ihm auf und glitzerten im Kerzenschein.  
Das Licht flackerte über seine seidige Haut und schien das Tuch von ihm schieben zu wollen.  
Die langen Beine waren auf den Rosenblütenblättern gebettet und lockten Craig unheimlich.  
Er stand jedoch wie angewurzelt da und konnte nichts mehr denken, nichts mehr sagen, nicht einmal etwas tun.  
Er wusste, dass er schön war für ihn wie kein anderer, aber dass ihn diese Schönheit nun so überwältigte, hätte er sich nie und nimmer erträumen lassen!

Der liegende Orlando hob die Hand vom Boden und deutete Craig näher zu kommen.  
Dieser fing sich wieder und ging behutsam über das Rosenblütenblättermeer.  
„Orlando...das ist...oh Mann!" flüsterte Craig kopfschüttelnd und kniete sich nieder.  
Er hielt ihm sanft den Mund zu und lächelte zärtlich.  
Dieses Lächeln!  
Craig atmete bebend ein und wurde mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss begrüßt.  
Ihm durchfuhr es heiß und kalt und seine Hände wanderten um den wunderschönen Rücken, doch Orlando hielt ihm sachte auf und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
Erst jetzt nahm das Gehör von Craig wahr, dass ihr Lied leise lief.  
If I could stay then the night want give you all  
stay then the day would keep us trust

Ihm lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
„Leg dich hin!" flüsterte die Schönheit an seine Lippen.  
Craig tat es und wurde sanft auf den Bauch gedreht.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit spürte er warme Finger über seinen Rücken fahren.  
Ihm lief erneut eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper und die Finger wurden von einer Zunge begleitet.  
„Orlando!" hauchte Craig und genoss all die sanften Berührungen.  
Er wusste genau, dass sein Rücken ein empfindliches Gebiet war, und es fühlte sich jedes Mal wieder wunderbar an seine Taten zu spüren.  
Die Zunge widmete sich jeder Faser und liebkoste alles was sie erreichte.  
Craig atmete tief durch und ließ sich fallen.  
Er konnte diesmal tun was er wollte! Wie er es wollte!  
Er war ihm vollkommen verfallen!  
Kurz drauf spürte er etwas auf die Haut seines Rückens tropfen und die warmen Hände folgen.  
Er seufzte wohlig und genoss die Massage bis in alle Poren.  
Überall waren die Zeichen von Orlando.  
Er hatte sich schon lang an ihm verewigt.

Die Hände waren sanft und geschickt, sodass Craig ein Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten konnte.  
Schon bald spürte er seine Erektion gegen den Boden drücken.  
Aber unterbrechen wollte er Orlando auch nicht. Er sollte alles bekommen was er wollte.  
So oft er wollte!  
Die Hände wanderten weiter über den Rücken und zogen langsam das Badetuch von dem wunderschönen Hinterteil.  
Neugierige Finger erkundeten dieses Neuland tabulos und Craig bereute es Orlando dies bisher vorenthalten zu haben.  
Wenn sie sich seufzend einander hingegeben hatten, war er stets derjenige gewesen, der sich fest in Orlandos Fleisch gedrückt hatte!  
Doch Orlando war nie undankbar oder enttäuscht gewesen, sonst hätte sich Craig dies nie verziehen.  
Er war bisher noch nicht bereit zu dieser Tat gewesen.  
Nun schien er es auskosten zu wollen.  
Die Finger neckten sein Hinterteil weiter und schoben sacht seine Beine auseinander, sodass Orlando sich dazwischen knien konnte.  
Craig keuchte auf und zitterte, als er spürte wie etwas hauchzart über seine Wirbelsäule zu seinem Steiß wanderte und schließlich seinen Hintern liebkoste.  
Er konnte nur erahnen, dass es eine Feder sein musste.  
Ihm entwich wieder ein Stöhnen und seine Finger kratzten die Rosenblütenblätter zusammen.

Die Feder verschwand wieder und ein Finger machte sich einen Weg zu Craigs empfindlichster Öffnung.  
Er seufzte tief und genoss das Streicheln der Fingerspitze.  
„Du...machst das wunderbar!" hauchte er aus.  
„Wirklich?" flüsterte eine unsichere Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Oh ja!" flüsterte er und lächelte sanft.  
Diese Stimme war Musik für seine Ohren! Er wollte sie nie mehr missen!  
Der Finger schob sich langsam ins Innere von Craig und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Keuchen.  
Er bewegte sich vorsichtig hinein und hinaus und kreiste langsam in ihm.  
„Oh...Gott!" flüsterte Craig schwach und drückte die Rosenblütenblätter in seinen Fäusten zusammen.  
„Tut es weh?" flüsterte wieder die unsichere Stimme. Nun drang auch ein Hauch Angst mit!  
„Nein! Hör nicht auf!" flüsterte Craig und schluckte schwer.  
Er tat das viel zu gut, als dass es weh tun könnte!  
Der Finger begann seine Taten von vorn und bekam zögernd von einem zweiten Gesellschaft.  
Craig seufzte wieder auf und versuchte seinen kleinen Engel genug Zeit zu geben, um mit all dem umgehen zu können, aber es reizte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht abwarten konnte und sich anhob und den Fingern entgegen kam.

„Soll...ich fester...machen?" flüsterte die Stimme an seinen Nacken.  
„Nur...wenn du das...willst!" keuchte Craig außer Kontrolle und neckte mit seinen Muskeln die Finger seines Liebsten.  
Ein lautes Stöhnen kämpfte sich aus Craigs Kehle, als die Finger fest in ihn stießen und das Erregbarste überhaupt erreichten.  
Wieder, wieder und wieder.  
Ihm wurde fast schwindelig, so gut war es.  
„Wie willst du es?" flüsterte Orlando hinter ihm.  
„Tu...was du…willst!" hauchte Craig und schaute schwach über seine Schulter. „Außer du hast Angst!"  
Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort und die Finger zogen sich zurück.  
Die Schönheit nahm etwas von der gut duftenden Flüssigkeit, die auch schon auf Craigs Rücken war, und rieb sich damit die eigene Erektion ein.  
„Du kannst aufhören, wenn du es nicht mehr willst!" flüsterte Craig ruhiger atmend und streichelte die Wange von Orlando.  
„Nein! Ich will dich! Ganz!" flüsterte er und küsste ihn wieder.  
Craig erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster als ihn zu spüren.  
Er wurde am Becken langsam tiefer gedrückt und spürte, wie der Schoß von Orlando ihm entgegen kam und er in ihn eindrang.

Orlando riss sich schnaufend von seinen Lippen los und stöhnte auf.  
Craig lächelte sanft und streichelte seine Beine.  
„Das...fühlt sich...gut...an!" flüsterte Orlando atemlos.  
„Genieß es!" flüsterte Craig und beugte sich wieder nach vorn, bevor er sich in einem sachten Rhythmus vor und zurück bewegte.  
Das Stöhnen mischte sich mit seinem und die Arme von Orlando schlangen sich fest um den bebenden Körper von Craig, bevor er sich fest gegen ihn bewegte.  
„Immer...schön vor...sichtig!" keuchte Craig auf und griff langsam zum Hinter von Orlando, um ihn ein wenig zu deuten, wie er sich bewegen konnte.  
Orlando wisperte seinen Namen und spürte die Enge von Craigs Körpers um sich reiben, dass ihm die Sinne fast schwanden.  
Er hatte dies bisher noch nie machen wollen und fragte sich jetzt wieso.  
Es fühlte sich unheimlich gut an und er hatte das Gefühl nun nicht mehr davon weg zu kommen.  
Er liebte es, wie Craig ihn leidenschaftlich nahm und mit allen Sinnen spüren ließ, dass er ihn begehrte, aber dass er das Selbe mit ihm tun konnte, beglückte ihn noch mehr.

Craig schloss seine Augen und verlangsamte seinen Rhythmus, während der von Orlando schneller wurde.  
Seine Sinne verließen ihn fast, während die Reize immer wieder an seinen Nerven nagten.  
Das Stöhnen hinter ihm wurde immer lauter und trieb ihn beinahe zum Wahnsinn.  
Wie er es vermisst hatte!  
„Oh...Gott..." keuchte Orlando und packte das Becken von Craig fester.  
Er stieß immer gieriger in ihn und Craig versuchte, auf dem Boden Halt zu finden, während die Finger von seinem Liebsten seine Erektion neckten und ihn in großen Schritten zum Ausbruch seiner Lust brachten.  
Craig schrie lustvoll nach oben und Orlando wimmerte schnaufend, als sich seine Muskeln fest um seine harte Erregung schlossen.  
Die beiden brachen geschwächt zusammen und atmeten hastig und gierig nach Luft.  
Craig drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu Orlando und sah, dass glitzernde Tränen über seine Schläfen liefen.  
„Orlando!" flüsterte er und beugte sich über ihn. „Was ist los?"  
„Ich...liebe dich Craig!" schluchzte Orlando unter ihm.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Orlando!" flüsterte Craig und streichelte behutsam die Tränen weg. „Wieso weinst du?"  
„Ich...ich will dich...einfach nicht mehr verlieren!" schluchzte dieser weiter. „Erst recht nicht, wenn ich unzählige...Gefühle für dich hege!"  
„Das wirst du nicht Orlando!" flüsterte Craig und legte sich langsam auf ihn. „Nie!"

Orlando nickte stockend und verführte Craig zu einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Er gab sich dem seufzend hin und er begann seinen Engel zärtlich und etwas fester zu liebkosen, sodass immer wieder Laute der Entzückung an seine Ohren gelangten.  
Er ließ keine Stelle seines Körpers unberührt und widmete sich sehr lang und liebevoll dem empfindlichen Hals von Orlando.  
„Du hast mich berührt wie kein anderer, nun werde ich es tun!" flüsterte er in sein Ohr und spürte wie der Körper unter ihm zitterte. „Ich werde dich so lang lieben, bis du dir alle Sorgen aus dem Kopf schlägst! Bis du begreifst, was meine Liebe für dich bedeutet!"  
„Ich gehöre dir!" flüsterte Orlando schwer atmend und schaute ihm schwach in die Augen.  
Craig küsste ihn wieder hungrig und drang auch so in ihn ein, worauf sich die Arme und Beine von Orlando fest um ihn schlangen.  
„Ich...werde dir...immer gehören!" seufzte Orlando laut und drückte seinen Kopf weit zurück und es begann ein neues Liebesspiel, gebetet auf Rosenblütenblättern und neben dem Weihnachtsbaum.

„Du bist mir das liebste Weihnachtsgeschenk!" flüsterte Craig, ehe sie beim Morgengrauen zusammen unter einer Decke gekuschelt einschliefen...


End file.
